escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Novelas de Reino Unido
#1984 (novela) #2001: A Space Odyssey #2010: Odisea dos #2061: Odisea tres #3001: Odisea final #A Christmas Carol #A Dog of Flanders #A Midsummer Night's Gene #A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí #Abran paso a mis nunga-nungas #Accelerando #Adiós, Mr. Chips (novela) #Agnes Grey #Agu Trot #Al faro #Al servicio secreto de su Majestad (novela) #Alta fidelidad (novela) #American Gods #Amigos absolutos #Ancho mar de los Sargazos #Aníbal, campos de sangre #Aníbal, enemigo de Roma #Ann Veronica #Anno Dracula (novela) #Árbol y Hoja #Arthur y George #Asesinato en el campo de golf #Asesinato en el Orient Express #Asesinato en la calle Hickory #Asesinato en Mesopotamia #Aubrey-Maturin #Ayesha: el retorno de Ella #Azabache (novela) #Bailando en mis bragas invisibles #Bajo el volcán (novela) #Bajo la red #Bajo los montes de Kolima #Balthazar (novela) #Barnaby Rudge #'Blanco letal'. #Blood Follows #Bosque Mitago #Brighton rock (novela) #Brujas de viaje #Brujerías #Brynhild (novela) #Buenos presagios #Cabal #Caída libre #Caleb Williams #Cánticos de la lejana Tierra #Carbono alterado #Carmilla #Carnosaur #Carpe Jugulum #Cartas del diablo a su sobrino #Cartas en el asunto #Cartas sobre la mesa #Casino Royale (novela) #Centurión #Charlie y el gran ascensor de cristal #Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (libro) #Choky #Cinco niños y esto #Cincuenta sombras de Grey #Cincuenta sombras más oscuras #Cirque du Freak #Cita con la muerte #Cita con Rama #Clea #Coco and Igor #Code of the Lifemaker #Cola (novela) #Confessions of a Shopaholic (libro) #Contrapunto (novela) #Coraline #Corazón de piedra #Crónicas de la prehistoria #Cuando Hitler robó el conejo rosa #Cuento de una barrica #Cuervos sangrientos #Cumbres Borrascosas #Daniel Deronda #David Copperfield (novela) #Desde Rusia con amor (novela) #Destino desconocido #Devil's Cub #Diamantes para la eternidad (novela) #Diario de un escándalo #Diario del año de la peste #Dientes blancos #Diez negritos #Dinero (novela) #Dinero a mansalva #Dioses menores #Doble juego (novela) #Dombey e hijo #Doomed Queen Anne #Dr. No (novela) #Dreamrunner #Egidio, el granjero de Ham #El afgano #El agente confidencial #El águila abandona Britania #El águila de la novena legión #El águila del Imperio #El águila en el desierto #El alimento de los dioses #El amuleto de Samarkanda #El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd #El asombroso Mauricio y sus roedores sabios #El atlas de las nubes #El auriga #El buda de los suburbios #El buen soldado #El cachondismo cósmico y las brasas del amor #El camino difícil (novela) #El canto del cuco #El caso Jane Eyre #El castillo ambulante #El castillo de Otranto #El catalejo lacado #El cazador de fantasmas #El cero y el infinito #El clan de la foca #El coleccionista (novela) #El color de la magia #El conde Belisario #El cónsul honorario #El corazón de la princesa Osra #El corazón de las tinieblas #El cuaderno dorado #El cuadro #El cuarteto de Alejandría #El cuarto de Jacob #El cuento número trece #El curioso incidente del perro a medianoche #El décimo don #El décimo hombre #El devorador de almas #El día del Chacal #El diario secreto de Adrian Mole #El enemigo (novela) #El espejo se rajó de lado a lado #El espía que me amó (novela) #El espía que surgió del frío #El esqueleto del conde, o la amante vampiro #El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde #El factor humano (novela) #El fin de la infancia #El genio y la diosa #El gladiador (novela) #El grillo del hogar #El gusano de seda #El hechizado #El herrero de Wootton Mayor #El hijo de Stalin #El hobbit #El hombre de la pistola de oro (novela) #El hombre del traje marrón #El hombre invisible #El hombre invisible (novela) #El hombre que fue jueves #El imperio del sol (novela) #El impostor (novela de Jeffrey Archer) #El inductor (novela) #El invierno del mundo #El jardín de Rama #El jardín secreto #El jardinero fiel #El joven César #El jugador (Iain Banks) #El juramento de Torak #El lado oscuro (libro) #El libro de los días malditos #El libro de los esnobs #El libro del cementerio #El lustre de la perla #El maestro de la inocencia #El manifiesto negro #El manipulador #El mar, el mar #El maravilloso país de los snergs #El martillo de Dios #El método (libro) #El misterio de Copper Beeches #El misterio de la guía de ferrocarriles #El misterio de las siete esferas #El misterio de Pale Horse #El misterio de Sans Souci #El misterio del tren azul #El misterioso señor Brown #El mito de Júpiter #El molino del Floss #El monje #El mundo perdido #El mundo sumergido #El Negro del 'Narciso' #El niño 44 #El nuevo Maquiavelo #El oficio del mal #El ojo del Golem #El pacto de Holcroft #El país del fin del mundo #El pequeño lord #El perpetrador aficionado #El pie del diablo #El poder y la gloria #El pozo de la soledad #El príncipe Caspian #El príncipe negro (novela) #El prisionero de Zenda (novela) #El progreso del peregrino #El puño de Dios #El quinto elefante #El quinto hijo #El regreso del nativo #El Regreso del Peregrino #El restaurante del fin del mundo #El retorno del Rey #El retrato de Dorian Gray #El rey del invierno #El sabueso de los Baskerville #El salto del tigre #El secreto de Chimneys #El segador #El señor de las moscas #El Señor de los Anillos #El señor del tiempo #El signo de los cuatro #El Silmarillion #El sobrino del mago #El Superzorro #El templete de Nasse-House #El testigo mudo #El tío Sylvester #El topo (novela) #El tren de las 4:50 #El Último Guardián #El último héroe #El último hombre (novela) #El último refugio (novela) #El umbral de la eternidad #El uso de las armas #El valle de los leones #El valle del terror #El vampiro (1819) #El ventanal #El viento en los sauces #Ella #Ella y Allan #Elric de Melniboné (novela) #Embassytown: La Ciudad Embajada #Embriones (novela) #Emma #En el hotel Bertram #En la boca del dragón #En la corte del lobo #Entre actos #Eric (novela) #Esposas e hijas #Estudio en escarlata #Excalibur (novela) #Expiación (novela) #Éxtasis: tres relatos de amor químico #Faldas cortas o piernas largas #Falkner (novela) #Falsa identidad (novela) #Fanny Hill #Fantastes #Felix y el mundo al revés #Fiebre en las gradas #Fin de viaje #Flatland, romance of many dimensions #Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo #Frederica #Futility, or the Wreck of the Titan #Gaspar Ruiz #Gladiador: la lucha por la libertad #Goldfinger (novela) #Goodnight Mister Tom #Grandes esperanzas #Grey (novela) #Gris de campaña #¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! #Guía del autoestopista galáctico (libro) #Hacia cero #Hambre (novela) #Harry Potter #Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego #Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe #Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban #Harry Potter y la cámara secreta #Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix #Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal #Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte #Hasta luego, y gracias por el pescado #He aquí el hombre #Heliconia: Invierno #Heliconia: Primavera #Heliconia: Verano #Hellraiser (novela) #Herejía (Aquasilva) #Hermana (novela) #Hermano lobo (novela) #Hermanos de sangre (novela) #Hija de la sabiduría #Hijos de la medianoche #Hijos y amantes #Historia de dos ciudades (novela) #Historia de una cobardía #Hombres de armas (novela) #Horizontes perdidos #Hormigueros de la sabana #Imágenes en acción #Imperium (Robert Harris) #In His Own Write #Inocencia trágica #Interworld #Intriga en Bagdad #Ivanhoe #James and the Giant Peach #Jane Eyre #Jardín de cemento #Jonathan Strange y el señor Norrell #Justine (novela) #Kim (novela) #Kraken (novela) #La abadía de Northanger #La batalla de la vida #La carga (novela) #La casa de la seda #La casa del hielo #La casa torcida #La chica del tren (novela) #La ciudad y la ciudad #La ciudad y las estrellas #La clave está en Rebeca #La colina de Watership #La Comunidad del Anillo #La Costa de los Mosquitos #La daga #La dama de blanco (Wilkie Collins) #La dama y el unicornio (novela) #La espada en la piedra #La exhibición de atrocidades #La feria de las vanidades #La guarida del gusano blanco (novela) #La guerra de los mundos (novela) #La hechicera (novela) #La historia de Kullervo #La indomable Sophia #La inquilina de Wildfell Hall #La isla (Aldous Huxley) #La isla de cemento #La isla de coral #La isla del doctor Moreau #La isla del tesoro (novela) #La joya de las siete estrellas #La legión (novela) #La leyenda de Sigurd y Gudrún #La librería (novela) #La línea de sombra #La luz fantástica #La máquina del tiempo #La mordaza de la chismosa #La muerte de Lord Edgware #La muerte visita al dentista #La naranja mecánica #La niebla (novela) #La niña verde #La noche de los trífidos #La novela de María #La Nueva Atlántida #La odisea de Gilbert Pinfold #La orden #La otra Bolena #La piedra lunar #La Pimpinela Escarlata #La plata de Britania #La plenitud de la señorita Brodie #La posada de Jamaica (novela) #La princesa Casamassima #La profecía del águila #La puerta de Ptolomeo #La puerta del destino #La rosa de sangre #La saga de los Forsyte #La sala del crimen #La señora Dalloway #La señorita Hargreaves #La sequía #La Serpiente Uróboros #La silla de plata #La suerte de Barry Lyndon #La suerte de Jim #La taberna errante #La tercera muchacha #La tienda de antigüedades #La tierra purpúrea #La trayectoria del bumerán #La última batalla #La verdad (novela) #La vida, el universo y todo lo demás #Ladrones en el foro #Las arenas de Marte #Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas #Las aventuras de Enola Holmes #Las aventuras de Roderick Random #Anexo:Las aventuras del fusilero Richard Sharpe #Las bostonianas #Las bóvedas de acero #Las campanas (novela de Charles Dickens) #Las crisálidas #Las cuatro plumas (novela) #Las dos torres #Las fuentes del paraíso #Las garras del águila #Las huellas de la vida #Las llaves del Reino #Las manzanas #Las minas del rey Salomón #Las olas #Las primeras quince vidas de Harry August #Las ratas #Lejos de ti esta primavera #Lilith (novela) #Llamada para el muerto #Lo que queda del día #Los lobos del águila #Lodore #Lores y damas #Lorna Doone, un romance de Exmoor #Los 36 hombres justos #Los años #Los Cinco en Billycock Hill #Los Cinco en el Cerro del Contrabandista #Los Cinco en el páramo misterioso #Los Cinco en la caravana #Los Cinco en la granja Finniston #Los Cinco en las Rocas del Diablo #Los Cinco en peligro #Los Cinco frente a la aventura #Los Cinco han de resolver un enigma #Los Cinco junto al mar #Los Cinco juntos otra vez #Los Cinco lo pasan estupendo #Los Cinco otra vez en la Isla de Kirrin #Los Cinco se divierten #Los Cinco se escapan #Los Cinco se ven en apuros #Los Cinco tras el pasadizo secreto #Los Cinco van de camping #Los Cinco y el tesoro de la isla #Los cuatro grandes #Los cuclillos de Midwich #Los días de Birmania #Los elefantes pueden recordar #Los europeos #Los hijos de Anansi #Los hijos de Húrin #Los misterios de Udolfo #Los papeles póstumos del Club Pickwick #Los pecados de las ciudades de la llanura #Los perros de la guerra #Los piratas de Pompeya #Los primeros hombres en la Luna #Los relojes #Los secretos del Vesubio #Los secuestradores de burros #Los sueños de Einstein #Los tres impostores #Los últimos días de Pompeya #Los vampiros del espacio #Los versos satánicos #Los Watson #Luces del norte #Mala suerte (novela) #Maldad bajo el sol #Mansfield Park #María o Los agravios de la mujer #Mario el epicúreo #Mascarada (novela) #Matar es fácil #Matatrolls #Mathilda (novela) #Matilda #Matrimonio (novela) #Maurice (novela) #Me vestiré de medianoche #Melanie, una novela de zombis #Memorias de África (novela) #Mi familia y otros animales #Mi gato Angus, el primer morreo y el plasta de mi padre #Mil novecientos ochenta y cinco #Miss Bianca and the Bridesmaid #Misterio en el Caribe #Moll Flanders #Molly Moon detiene el mundo #Molly Moon viaja a través del tiempo #Molly Moon y el increíble libro del hipnotismo #Molly Moon y el misterio mutante #Molly Moon y los ladrones de cerebros #Moonraker (novela) #Morir en el intento #Mort #Mountolive #Muerte de un forense #Muerte en el Nilo #Muerte en el seminario #Muerte en la vicaría #Muerte en las nubes #Muertes poco naturales #Navidades trágicas #Némesis (Agatha Christie) #Never Go Back (novela) #Neverwhere (novela) #Nicholas Nickleby #Niños muertos #Noche eterna (novela) #Noche y día (novela) #Noches de cocaína #Norte y Sur (novela de 1855) #Nostromo (novela) #¡Noticia bomba! #Nuestro común amigo #Nuestro hombre en La Habana #Nunca me abandones #Operación Rompehielos #Operación Trueno #Orlando (novela) #Oroonoko #Otra aventura de los Cinco #Pabellones lejanos #Pálido criminal #Papá Puerco #Pasaje a la India (novela) #Pasajero a Frankfurt #Patria (Robert Harris) #Pensad en Flebas #Personal #Persuasión (novela) #Peter Pan de rojo escarlata #Peter Pan y Wendy #Pies de barro #Pirómides #Pleamares de la vida #Porno #Praga mortal #Pretoriano #Principiantes (novela) #Profundidades #Pudding de Navidad #Pure #Que no muera la aspidistra #Rama II #Rama revelada #Rebeca (novela) #Rebelión en la granja #Rechicero #Regimiento monstruoso #Regreso a Titán #Relatos originales de la vida real #Réquiem alemán #Retorno a Brideshead #Retrato de una dama #Retrato inacabado #Río sagrado (novela) #Ritos iguales #Robinson Crusoe #Roma vincit! #Ronda de noche #Roverandom #Rupert de Hentzau #Sábado (novela) #Sartor Resartus #Scaramouche (novela) #Se anuncia un asesinato #Secuestrado (novela de Robert Louis Stevenson) #Sense and Sensibility #Señor del mundo #Shalimar el payaso #Shogun #Si los muertos no resucitan #Silas Marner #Silvia y Bruno #Sir Nigel #Snuff (novela de Terry Pratchett) #Sólo se vive dos veces #Soul Music #Stardust #Subir a por aire #The Talisman Ring #Teleny #Telón (novela) #Tess, la de los d'Urberville #The Children of Men #The Children of the New Forest #The Damned Utd #The Fortunes of Perkin Warbeck #The Great Ghost Rescue #The Holy Terror #The Horse and His Boy #The Last Guardian #The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe #The Odessa File #The Quiet American (novela) #The Rescuers #The Spoiler #The Turn of the Screw #The Voyage of the Dawn Treader #The Wake #The Wee Free Men #Thief of Time #Thud! #Tiempos interesantes #Tocando el vacío #Todos sobre Zanzíbar #Tragedia en tres actos #Trainspotting (novela) #Tres hombres en un bote #Túneles (novela) #Túneles de sangre #Un amor sin nombre #Un cadáver en la biblioteca #Un crimen dormido #Un disparo #Un espía perfecto #Un fin de semana de Los Cinco #Un gato en el palomar #Un juicio de piedra #Un lugar en la cumbre (novela) #Un lugar llamado libertad #Un monstruo viene a verme (novela) #Un mundo feliz #Un puñado de centeno #Un puñado de polvo #Un recodo en el río #Un sombrero lleno de cielo #Un triste ciprés #Una casa para Mr. Biswas #Una columna de fuego #Una danza para la música del tiempo #Una hija es una hija #Una investigación filosófica #Una llama misteriosa #Una pena en observación #Una reina en el estrado #Una vacante imprevista #Unos por otros #Unseen Academicals #Up at the Villa #Utopía #Valperga (novela) #Varney el vampiro #Vathek #Venetia (novela) #Vernon God Little #Viaje a Arcturus #Viaje sentimental por Francia e Italia #Vida y opiniones del caballero Tristram Shandy #Violetas de marzo #Vive y deja morir (novela) #¡Viven! #¡Voto a Bríos! #Walkabout (novela) #Waylander #Wilt #Wintersmith #Yo, Claudio #Zona peligrosa